I Saw Your Back That Day
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Karena Jimin jatuh pada pesonanya ketika melihat punggung itu di kala hujan turun. Dan Jimin tak menyesalinya, sekalipun ia adalah seorang single parent dengan satu bayi laki-laki yang menggemaskan. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.7 : Sketchbook**

 **.**

 **I saw your back that day**

 **A fanfic by Littledeer**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Family (a lil bit)**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Karena Jimin jatuh pada pesonanya ketika melihat punggung itu di kala hujan turun. Dan Jimin tak menyesalinya, sekalipun ia adalah seorang single parent dengan satu bayi laki-laki yang menggemaskan._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

"Hoseok _H_ _yung_ , bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku? Kurasa aku membutuhkanmu."

"Memang ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku baru saja membawa pulang sesuatu dan ia tampak tidak sehat."

"Memang apa yang kau bawa pulang?"

"Bayi."

"HAH?!"

"Iya, _H_ _yung_. Bayi... dan juga ayahnya..."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Jimin menyesal tidak pulang sejak siang. Ia pikir, tak ada salahnya pulang agak sore, karena _toh_ ia tak ada keperluan. Jadi lebih baik berlama-lama di studio lukis untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang ini malah justru turun hujan dan cukup lebat. Jimin agak menggerutu sebenarnya, karena jika tas ranselnya sampai basah, maka tamat sudah riwayatnya. Isi dalam tasnya bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari sepasang sepatu merk ternama. Bukan karena isi tasnya mahal, tapi karena di dalamnya ada _sketchbook_ Jimin yang isinya adalah ide-ide dasar untuk keperluan pameran tugas akhirnya.

Sebagai mahasiswa seni tahun terakhir, Jimin bisa dikatakan cukup terlambat untuk lulus. Ini karena dia berinisiatif untuk lebih dahulu mengambil jatah wajib militer selepas SMU dan baru melanjutkan kuliah 2 tahun kemudian. Jadi, bagi Jimin saat ini, _sketchbook_ dalam tasnya adalah benda paling berharga sedunia.

Jimin merogoh saku celana _jeans_ nya dan menghitung lembaran won yang tersisa. Sial. Uangnya minim. Salahnya juga pagi ini ia lupa membawa dompet karena terburu-baru. Uang yang ia punya hanya beberapa lembar won yang sudah kumal dan ia temukan di dalam saku celana _jeans_ nya. Uang itu tidak akan cukup untuk naik taksi sampai ke apartemennya.

Jadi, satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah naik bus dengan menggunakan kartu transportasi kemudian menggunakan sisa uangnya untuk membeli payung di halte dekat apartemen dan berjalan pulang. Tidak ada cara lain karena tampaknya hujan tak akan berhenti sampai malam. Bersyukurlah Jimin yang ceroboh masih membawa kartu transportasinya karena kartu itu selalu ia bawa kemana-mana dan tersimpan rapi di belakang casing ponselnya.

Seokjin, pasangan Namjoon yang tinggal di apartemen lantai atas yang mengajarinya demikian ketika menumpang makan disana. Sebagai mahasiswa yang tidak pandai memasak, Jimin kadang bosan jika harus membeli makanan siap saji. Maka, cara termudah adalah merengek meminta makanan rumahan dari pasangan Kim yang tinggal di lantai atas, atau mengganggu kakak beradik Jung—Hoseok dan Soojung—yang tinggal di sebelah. Ah, ia jadi ingin sup ikan masakan Seokjin.

Lamunan Jimin akan sup hangat-yang kemungkinan sedang dimasak oleh Seokjin buyar ketika sebuah bus berwarna kuning berhenti di halte depan universitasnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Jimin segera melompat masuk ke dalam bus yang cukup sepi dan mengambil sebuah kursi di ujung belakang.

 _Headphone_ di telinganya menjadi pengusir rasa bosannya selama di perjalanan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jimin adalah tipe orang yang mudah bosan. Ia suka jika memiliki teman mengobrol. Sayangnya, di dalam bus ini tak ada satupun orang yang ia kenal. Ditambah lagi, suasana bus yang cukup sepi—karena hanya ada 5 penumpang selain dirinya—membuatnya yakin ia tak akan mendapat tema mengobrol yang asyik.

30 menit kemudian, Jimin menyadari bahwa halte tujuannya sudah hampir dekat. Pemuda yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna _pink_ lembut itu kemudian menekan tombol di sisi bus dan bersiap untuk turun. Jimin melompat turun segera setelah si supir bus membukakan pintu bus untuknya. Jimin membungkuk singkat, mengucapkan terimakasih dan kemudian bergegas membeli sebuah payung transparan di minimarket dekat halte.

Jimin seharusnya bersyukur karena setidaknya, kini ia—dan tas berisi _sketchbook_ nya—tidak kebasahan. Sambil bersenandung, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya cepat agar bisa sampai ke apartemen. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya menatap sesuatu yang tak biasa. Sesosok manusia tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Jimin memicingkan mata, berusaha memastikan bahwa sosok itu memang benar manusia. Setelah yakin, Jimin berjalan mendekat dan mencoba menepuk sosok ber _hoodie_ hitam yang tampak berjongkok sembari memeluk sesuatu.

"Hei… apa anda baik-baik saja? Hei..." Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sosok yang tengah berjongkok—setengah meringkuk—tersebut. Sosok tersebut mendongak. Sosok pemuda pucat dengan bibir membiru dan bergetar serta mata yang memerah dan bengkak tengah memandangnya dengan raut mengiba. Rambut pirangnya lepek, basah oleh hujan, dan menyembul dari balik _hoodie_ nya yang tampak kebesaran. Jimin bahkan bisa melihat beberapa helai rambut mencuat tak beraturan. Sosok itu tampak begitu memesona, bahkan dengan tampilannya yang kusut dan wajah yang memucat, semua itu tak sedikitpun mengurangi pesonanya. Sial… Park Jimin sepertinya telah jatuh pada pesona itu

"Tolong… Tolong bayiku..."

Jimin melongokkan kepalanya dan menyadari bungkusan dalam pelukan sosok itu. Sesosok bayi mungil yang tampak tergolek lemah.

"Astaga… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin panik

"Tolong bayiku, Tuan. Tolong..."

Pada dasarnya, Park Jimin adalah pria yang berhati lembut. Menatap wajah mengiba sosok di hadapannya ditambah dengan rengekan kecil si bayi yang bahkan suaranya masih kalah dengan derasnya suara hujan sudah membuat hati Jimin ikut merasakan sakit.

Jimin kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Tersenyum lembut dan berkata, " _Ikutlah bersamaku_ _._ "

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Hal pertama yang didengar Jimin ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi adalah suara air mendidih dari dapurnya. Selanjutnya, yang ia dengar adalah suara tawa bayi yang melengking.

"Oh, Jimin- _ah_. _T_ _umben_ sudah mandi? Padahal baru jam 7." Sindir Hoseok yang tampak sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru lautnya.

" _Hyung_ , sedang apa?" tanya Jimin sembari menggantungkan handuknya yang setengah basah ke rak jemuran.

"Pemeriksaan rutin. Jungkook sepertinya sudah membaik. Benar, kan Kook- _ah_?" Hoseok menggelitik si bayi yang kemudian disambut dengan pekikan ceria si mungil berbalut _jumpsuit_ bentuk kelinci.

Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ah, benar juga. Pemeriksaan rutin Jungkook. Hoseok rajin sekali memeriksa si mungil setiap minggunya. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak Yoongi—nama pria yang ia tolong di kala hujan—dan Jungkook—si bayi mungil—tinggal di apartemennya yang sederhana. Beruntung apartemennya memiliki 2 kamar tidur karena dulu Jimin tinggal dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang kini sudah pindah ke rumah pribadi setelah menikah setahun yang lalu, sehingga Yoongi bisa memakai kamar bekas kakak lelaki Jimin selama 2 bulan ini.

Jimin menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah asyik menelungkup di karpet tebal ruang tengahnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah si bayi, mengabaikan isyarat Hoseok yang menepuk-nepuk karpet di sebelahnya pertanda ia ingin Jimin duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi Jimin cuek saja dan malah sesekali menggoda Jungkook yang tampak menggigiti boneka bebek mungil berwarna kuning yang sudah basah dimana-mana—efek liurnya. Ah, lucunya si kelinci mungil ini bermain dengan boneka bebeknya. Apalagi ketika Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, telinga kelinci di tudung kepalanya ikut bergerak kesana-kemari.

" _Jumpsuitnya_ lucu, kan? Sedang promo, lho." Kali ini suara Soojung terdengar dari ruang makan.

Jimin menolehkan wajahnya terkejut. Oh, ada Soojung juga rupanya. Ada angin apa sebenarnya Soojung disini sepagi ini.

"Hai, Jimin! Aku hanya main, kok. Mumpung libur. Sekalian mengantarkan hadiahku untuk Jungkook. Semalam aku melihatnya di Mall. Karena lucu, aku beli sepasang. Yang bentuk panda untuk Taetae dan yang kelinci untuk Kookie. Semalam jumpsuit Taetae sudah kuantar, tapi aku lupa mengantar yang punya Kookie." Kata Soojung menjelaskan. Taetae adalah panggilan lucu untuk Kim Taehyung, putra kecil Kim Seokjin yang tinggal dengan pasangannya, Namjoon di lantai atas.

Yoongi tersenyum kikuk. Merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah membuat orang-orang yang sebenarnya asing ini menjadi kerepotan karena dia dan Jungkook kecilnya. "Seharusnya anda tidak perlu repot-repot, nona..."

"Aish...oppa...panggil aku Soojung. Atau Soojung _ie_ juga boleh. Atau mau panggil Krystal? Itu juga oke. Jangan pakai nona-nona segala." Protes Soojung pada Yoongi yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Tetapi anda dan tuan Hoseok sudah sangat baik pada kami. Aku tak yakin bisa membalas kebaikan..."

"Hei...tidak perlu seperti itu _H_ _yung_. Kami senang kok membantu." Sahut Hoseok. "Iya, kan Jimin?"

"Huh?" Jimin malah mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Hei, sedari tadi ia asyik dengan manga _Detective Conan_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Iya kan saja." Goda Hoseok dan hanya dibalas kerutan berlipat di kening Jimin. Hoseok terbahak melihatnya.

"Jimin, aku membuat sup rumput laut dan telur gulung. Apa itu oke?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin merubah ekspresi bingungnya secepat kilat. Menyunggingkan senyum yang kelewat lebar. "Aku oke dengan itu."

Dan kali ini tidak hanya Hoseok yang terbahak, tapi juga Soojung.

"Aigoo, sudah kuduga. Musim gugur itu musim cinta, ya.*" kata Soojung dengan raut menggoda dan alis yang di naik turunkan.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Apa maksudmu? Musim gugur itu musim napsu makan. Sekarang aku lapar*."

Dan kedua Jung bersaudara semakin terbahak.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Pertengahan bulan Nopember. Itu artinya, _deadline_ Jimin semakin dekat. Jimin sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk sekedar bersantai. Chanyeol, kakak laki-laki Jimin, sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali. Sekedar menanyakan kabar dan kemudian berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang sama: Kapan kau akan lulus, Jim?

Jimin mual tiap kali pertanyaan itu ditanyakan padanya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi kata lulus mengingatkannya pada _deadline_ pameran yang harus ia kejar sebelum natal nanti. Itu artinya, waktunya kurang dari 1 bulan lagi dan Jimin masih belum menemukan ide untuk lukisan utamanya nanti. Sudah menjadi peraturan bagi mahasiswa seni lukis seperti dirinya untuk mengadakan pameran sebagai pengganti ujian akhir dan syarat untuk lulus. Lukisan yang mendapat apresiasi tertinggi melalui voting pengunjung dan pengamat seni di tiap kelompoknya akan menjadi poin _plus_ bagi si pelukis.

Jimin, sebagai mahasiwa yang sudah sangat ingin lulus, tentunya bekerja dengan sangat keras. Total 3 lukisan yang rencananya akan Jimin masukkan dalam pameran. Dua diantaranya telah lolos seleksi awal dan di pastikan akan ditampilkan di pameran. Tapi sayangnya, Jimin masih harus menyelesaikan 1 lukisan lagi sebagai lukisan utama karena ia butuh poin sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jimin..." suara panggilan lirih dari Yoongi menyadarkannya. Jimin bahkan tidak sadar jika Yoongi sudah duduk di sebelahnya karena ia terlalu serius berpikir.

"Uh, ya _H_ _yung_?" Jimin menegakkan badannya yang bersandar santai di sofa ruang tengah.

"Aku dan Jungkook berencana untuk pindah setelah natal nanti." Kata Yoongi.

Jimin membuka mulutnya terkejut. "K-kenapa?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh. Ini sudah 2 bulan dan kami memang sudah seharusnya pindah."

"Tidak...maksudku tidak apa. Kalian tidak merepotkanku sama sekali." Jimin menjelaskan dengan susah payah. Lidahnya kelu. Jimin memandang _sketcbook_ yang sejak tadi ia pangku, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi memegang pensil dan menggores-gores asal lembar kosong di hadapannya. Jimin hanya butuh pengalihan, oke?

"Aku sudah bisa mengakses rekeningku lagi dan kemarin aku sudah mengambil semua uang tabunganku. Uangnya cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil di sekitaran Gangwon-do."

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Bukankah itu jauh dari sini?"

"Hum, begitulah. Agak sedikit jauh. Tapi tempatnya bagus. Aku sudah coba mengecek ke sana. Lingkungannya juga oke. Aku bahkan sudah ditawari menjadi guru les piano anak-anak yang tempatnya tak jauh dari apartemen baru kami. Gajinya lumayan, bisa untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan Jungkook sehari-hari."

"Tidak bisakah kalian tinggal disini saja?"

"Hah?"

 _"Jangan pergi. Tinggallah bersamaku_ _._ _"_

Dan entah karena alasan apa, Jimin tak ingin keduanya pergi dari pandangannya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Pikiran Jimin sedang tak sejernih biasanya. Dengan alasan yang tak ia mengerti, kini ia tak ubahnya seperti orang yang sedang kebakaran jenggotnya sendiri. Galau, tapi tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon yang jengah dengan tingkah Jimin yang terus mengerutkan wajahnya asam dan terus menghela napas.

"Galau." Sahut Jimin pendek.

"Apalagi kali ini? Tugas lagi?" tanya Seokjin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sembari menggendong Taehyung yang kini sibuk mengunyah apel.

Jimin tak menjawab, tapi justru mengusak rambutnya asal dan membuatnya berantakan. Taehyung yang melihat hal itu tertawa-tawa, mungkin merasa lucu karena Paman Jimin favoritnya sekarang berambut seperti singa.

" _Uncle_ Jim." pekik Taehyung sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya riang, memohon agar Jimin mau mengambil alih dirinya dari gendongan Seokjin.

Jimin tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan lengan dan meraih tubuh mungil Taehyung yang dirasanya semakin berat. "Ah, kau semakin gembul saja Taetae." Gumam Jimin.

" _Uncle_ Jim. _U_ _ncle_ Jim." Taehyung kini menyodorkan sebelah tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah potongan apel yang masih utuh. Jimin membuka mulut, menerima apel suapan Taehyung yang disambut pekik kegirangan dari si mungil. _"Gomawoyo..."_ kata Jimin dengan mulut penuh.

"Jawab apa, anak manis?" tanya Namjoon "Jika ada yang mengatakan _gomawoyo..._ maka Taetae harus menjawab apa?"

 _"Ne..."_ cicit si kecil yang justru mengundang tawa gemas 3 pria dewasa di sana.

"Kau semakin cocok menjadi seorang ayah, _H_ _yung_." Kata Jimin pada Namjoon yang masih asyik memperhatikan Taehyung yang kembali sibuk dengan potongan apel lain—Seokjin membawakan satu piring ngomong-ngomong.

Namjoon terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Aku ayah satu anak sekarang."

"Itulah resikonya jika memutuskan hidup bersama _Single Parent_ dengan satu anak." Kata Seokjin.

"Menyindirku, ya?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Bukan Seokjin, kali ini Namjoon yang menyambar. "Jika merasa sih." Seokjin terkikik lagi.

"Akui sajalah. Kau tidak rela kan kalo Kook _ie_ dan Yoongi pindah?" Namjoon menggodanya.

"Bukan begitu." elak Jimin, "Hanya saja, aku merasa nantinya akan kesepian seorang diri."

"Tidak usah mengelak. Akui saja. Kau tidak rela, kan? Kau tertarik pada Yoongi, kan?" desak Namjoon.

"Jimin..." Seokjin memeanggilnya lembut. "Dengarkan aku. Kau tak perlu mengelak seperti itu. Jujurlah pada hatimu sendiri. Lagi pula, apa sih yang membuatmu ragu? Apa kau takut malu? Karena menyukai seorang _single parent_?"

Jimin terdiam lagi. "Aku bisa melihat jika Yoongi juga tertarik padamu. Tapi ia meragu. Ia sama sepertiku yang dulu ragu untuk melangkah maju ketika ada seseorang yang tertarik padaku. Kau tahu, Jim? Menjadi orang tua tunggal tidak pernah ada dalam bayanganku sebelumnya. Kupastikan Yoongi juga begitu. Tapi kemudian secara tiba-tiba aku menjadi seperti itu. Aku takut untuk melangkah maju. Aku takut dengan cemoohan orang. Aku orang tua tunggal. Aku takut. Jika ada yang mendekat, aku selalu mundur dan menghindar. Tapi Namjoon memilih untuk mendobrak pertahananku dan terus menarikku keluar dari duniaku sendiri. Dia mengajarkanku untuk selalu membagi perasaanku untuk orang lain. Dan hal itu tak pernah ku sesali." Seokjin mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Namjoon melingkarkan tangan ke atas kepalanya, membentuk _love sign_ dan mengucap _Love you_ sambil berbisik. Seokjin terkekeh.

"Jika kau terus ragu, maka Yoongi akan pergi darimu." Satu kalimat yang telak menghantam batin Jimin sekaligus menyadarkannya pada satu hal; mungkin ia memang tak ingin melepas Yoongi.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Desember, tanggal 8. Seharusnya, Yoongi kini tengah bersiap di apartemen Jimin karena rencana kepindahannya semakin dekat. Tapi kini, Yoongi justru berada di Universitas Jimin karena pemuda itu merengek padanya untuk datang ke pamerannya. Yoongi lemah dengan rengekan, terlebih rengekan dari malaikat penolongnya. Maka disinilah ia dan Jungkook berada. Universitas tempat Jimin belajar. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ah, universitas, ya. Ia rindu suasana universitas seperti universitas tempatnya dulu belajar. Sudah lama semenjak Yoongi tak lagi mengunjungi bangunan itu.

Lamunan Yoongi buyar ketika suara pekikan kecil terdengar di telinganya. Yoongi menundukkan pandangannya, dan tersenyum geli ketika menyadari Jungkook kini justru sibuk mengangkat-angkat kedua kakinya yang berbalut kaus kaki mungil dan memekik-mekik kegirangan, seolah memahami bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah ikut berjalan-jalan keluar.

"Aigoo. Kook- _ah_. Kau senang, eum?" goda Yoongi yang kini berjongkok di depan kereta bayi Jungkook. Si mungil memekik lagi, memamerkan gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi dan tertawa-tawa.

"Jika kau terus aktif seperti ini, kau akan kelelahan dan langsung tertidur siang nanti, manis." Kata Yoongi. Jungkook hanya mengerjapkan matanya seolah mengerti dan Yoongi justru makin gemas.

"Ayo Kook- _ah_ _._ Kita lihat lukisan paman Jim." Kata Yoongi seraya mendorong kereta bayi Jungkook. Yoongi berjalan menuju aula kampus Jimin. Ia tidak akan tersesat, karena undangan dari Jimin memiliki peta di dalamnya. Yoongi membungkuk sopan pada petugas penerima undangan di depan pintu aula, sedangkan si petugas justru berjongkok dan memainkan pipi Jungkook yang memang membulat lucu. Mungkin gemas. Sepuluh menit tertahan di pintu masuk—karena para petugas lain, yang memang sebagian besar adalah perempuan justru asyik menggoda Jungkook yang lucu—Yoongi akhirnya bisa menikmati pameran lukisan di kampus Jimin.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya pelan, sembari sesekali mengecek keadaan Jungkook di kereta bayi yang didorongnya. Yoongi berdecak kagum beberapa kali ketika melewati lukisan yang menurutnya menarik dan sesekali berhenti untuk sejenak menikmati keindahan lukisan itu dan memberikan voting pada kotak pemungutan suara yang tersemat di bawah lukisan.

"Ah… Sebentar lagi kita ke bagian lukisan Paman Jim, sayang." Kata Yoongi pada Jungkook yang kembali memekik-mekik girang.

"Ah ini dia." Yoongi bergumam riang. Salah satu lukisan Jimin berada di _section C, section_ yang saat ini mereka lewati. Yoongi mencari lukisan dengan nama Jimin-Park tertulis di bawahnya. Ketemu. _His Little World..._ Yoongi mengeja tulisan itu dengan susah payah. Yoongi tak pandai berbahasa inggris dan juga tak pandai mengenali alfabet. Meskipun demikan, Yoongi tahu apa arti dari tulisan tersebut.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepala, mencoba mengamati lukisan Jimin dan kemudian mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Lukisan Jimin yang ini bisa dikatakan sangat unik. Lukisan dengan dominasi warna cerah itu menggambarkan sebuah meja lukis dengan lembar-lembar gambar yang tertempel acak di atasnya. Di sebelah meja itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil lain yang dipenuhi oleh cat yang berserakan dan kuas yang sudah terpakai dengan sisa cat mengotori sekelilingnya.

Bukan tema lukisan Jimin yang membuat Yoongi mengerutkan kening. Tapi lembar-lembar gambar yang menempel pada meja lukis itu yang membuatnya mengernyit. Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas, Jimin menggambar sosok-sosok kecil menggemaskan dalam lembaran itu, seperi tokoh kartun yang memakai kuping kelinci. Atau jumpsuit kelinci? Yoongi kemudian terkekeh ketika menyadari satu hal. Itu Jungkook. Jimin mencoba menggambarkan Jungkook sebagai tokoh kartun dalam lembar-lembar gambar dalam lukisannya.

"Hei...lihat, Kook-ah. Paman Jim menggambarmu." Dan Jungkook hanya kembali memekik-mekik kegirangan. Yoongi memberikan satu suara pada lukisan Jimin dan kemudian berjalan menuju _section D_ , tempat lukisan Jimin berada. Yoongi tak perlu susah payah mencari karena lukisan Jimin di bagian ini sangat mudah ditemukan. Kali ini lukisan berbentuk sketsa tanpa warna yang menggambarkan keramaian kota dari ketinggian. Yoongi kini tahu alasannya mengapa Jimin sering sekali naik ke _roof top_ setiap pagi. Yoongi bisa dengan mudah mengenali bahwa obyek lukisan itu adalah pemadangan di kawasan tempat tinggal mereka karena ia bisa mengenali toko roti yang ada dalam lukisan itu. Toko roti yang sama yang sering sekali dikunjungi Jimin. Ah, tanpa sadar ia menggunakan kata ganti 'mereka' untuknya, Jungkook dan Jimin. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya? Ia dan Jungkook _kan_ bukan siapa-siapanya Jimin.

"Jika kau terus menggeleng-geleng seperti itu, maka orang akan mengira kau sedang mabuk, _H_ _yung_."

Yoongi terlonjak kaget, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. "Jimin?!"

"Hai," kata Jimin riang. "Hai juga untuk Kook _ie_." Dan Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan tangan bergerak-gerak girang.

"Sudah lihat lukisan utamaku? Masuk _special section_ , lho." Ujar Jimin bersemangat.

"Cih, pamer." cibir Yoongi.

Jimin tergelak."Serius. Ini bukan sekedar pamer. Tapi memang kau harus melihatnya ke sana. Lukisan utamaku banjir pengunjung."

Jimin menggandeng Yoongi, membimbingnya menuju _special section_ yang dimaksud. Yoongi berdebar karenanya. Ia bahkan tak berani mendongakkan wajahnya karena ia yakin pipinya pasti memerah. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju lukisan Jimin, yang dipandangi Yoongi hanya ujung sepatunya sendiri atau roda kereta bayi Jungkook yang tengah di dorong Jimin.

"Nah, coba kau lihat, _H_ _yung_." Kata Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, melongo sesaat, kemudian menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Tak menyangka Jimin akan melukis seperti itu. Berbeda dengan lukisan yang sebelumnya, kali ini lukisan Jimin di dominasi warna pastel yang lembut. Menampilkan ber _hoodie_ hitam yang tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup sembari memeluk sosok anak kecil yang setengah tertutup oleh pelukan sosok ber _hodie_ hitam tersebut. Rambut pirang sosok itu tampak menyembul dari balik _hoodie_ yang tampak kebesaran. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. Itu adalah dirinya dan Jungkook di hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Terlebih lagi, latar belakang lukisan yang tampak menggambarkan suasana ketika hujan turun menambah yakin spekulasi Yoongi.

"Judulnya adalah _Don't go: I Saw Your Back That Day..."_ kata Jimin. Yoongi nyaris saja menitikkan air matanya. Sial. Ia bukan cengeng. "Di _special section_ ini, semua lukisan memiliki satu cerita sendiri. Kau bisa membacanya di sana." Jimin menunjuk sebuah kartu kecil yang tertempel di bawah lukisan Jimin. Yoongi juga melihat kartu yang serupa tertempel dibawah lukisan lain di _section_ tersebut.

 _Untuk muse-ku:_

 _Tahukah kau bahwa aku jatuh padamu ketika melihat punggungmu? Aku melihat punggung ringkihmu ketika hujan turun, dan aku terpesona. Meskipun aku tahu itu adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Dan tahukah kau? Pemandangan apa yang membuatku jatuh semakin dalam? Punggung ringkihmu yang membelakangiku di dapur pagi itu..._

 _I saw your back that day. I fall for you. And I never regret it..._

 _Jimin-Park_

 _._

Tepat ketika Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimat yang ia baca, Jimin memeluknya erat dari arah belakang. Melingkarkan sebelah tangannya mengelilingi bahu Yoongi dan sebelah tangan lain di perutnya. Jimin merendahkan kepalanya, membisikkan sebuah kata tanya yang lembut ke telinga Yoongi.

" ** _Jadi...apakah kau akan tinggal?_** "

.

 _*) dikutip dari Komik Detective Conan seri 14_

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
